Elevated FFA levels in type II diabetes are thought to be the result of the diabetic state. We aim to demonstrate that by creating high levels of FFA, we can reproduce in patients with impaired glucose tolerance but not in normals, some of the abnormalities of insulin secretion seen in diabetes.